


One perfect night

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur comes back, Depression, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Reincarnation, Returning Home, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin eats with reincarnated friends and an enemy, now all friends in the twenty-first century. They get an unexpected guest.





	One perfect night

Merlin knew he would never forget Arthur for a very long time but it’s now 2018 and he has not been able to forget him still and that surprised him.

He remembers his name, his now distant voice and their blurry memories.

He practiced for the first few centuries on not forgetting, always remembering anything of Arthur, of them.

As the centuries went by the practices slowly melted away but Arthur would always slip in somehow. Now he lives close to Avalon in a modern cottage.

The shimmering lake is visible in the lounge window where he reads.

In the first few reincarnations of his friends and enemies, he took responsibility to end Mordred’s life.

At first he’d do it quickly and without hesitation but as the reincarnations went by, he grew tired of it, seeing the new Mordred’s as not responsible for the death of Arthur and ignored him…them for the most part, letting the young man live out his life peacefully.

Now in this one he’s taken a liking to Merlin in Uni where he is studying medicine for the third time, eager to learn the new and improved methods of medicine.

Gwen is his friendly neighbor, now pregnant with her first baby with Lancelot who works at the local Lawyers office. Morgana is a model at her father’s agency. Gwaine works at a bike shop down the road and Percival is a mechanic and the new roommate of Gwaine.

They all sometimes meet up for coffee, Mordred always sitting next to him, eagerly talking to the man as he drinks.

He notices their looks sometimes, asking him who the bastard was that broke his heart. He’d always laugh it off and say it wasn’t like that but they always knew he wasn’t telling the truth.

They’d visit now and then with food, making sure he was eating right.

“Merlin, want to go to the festival tomorrow?” Mordred asks as he sits himself down on the sofa next to the man as he watches TV with Gwen and Percival.

“I’ll think about it…” Merlin answers as he takes another sip of wine that Lancelot brought with as a celebration of the results of Gwen’s baby being a little girl.

Lancelot was strict about not letting anyone give her alcohol; even though she would always refuse since she found out she was pregnant.

Gwaine fixed dinner and Lancelot spoke about how he’s going to get his child a beautiful cot.

Things were peaceful; the night was chilly but warm inside. The clouds were still and the stars were shining in the clear patches in the sky, reflecting brilliantly on the lake outside.

Merlin bit his bottom lip and got up, placing his wine glass in the sink before grabbing a beer and sits back down on the sofa.

“The festival will be really fun this time, Merlin. I promise you…” Mordred said, his tone pleading.

Merlin sighed and drank the beer before looking at Mordred. “I said I’ll think about it, I’ll message you when I decide ok?”

“Alright…” Mordred pouts and sits back against the sofa, sulking.

“Dinner is almost ready everyone…” Gwaine calls out and Merlin gets up, helping Lancelot with setting the table before they all sit down and eat the meal happily.

Merlin slowly looks back at the window, sad.

Gwaine notices before looking back down, taking another bite of the chicken.

“Merlin, forget it…whoever it is, they aren’t coming to see you now.” The rest of the table glances at Merlin as the man looks back at his food.

“I’m full…thank you, Gwaine…” He said and puts his knife and fork down, sitting back.

Percival jabs Gwaine’s side with his elbow before Gwen looks at Merlin sadly.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin gets up before answering it and there, standing before him is a drenched Arthur in his chainmail, panting.

"You won’t believe how hard it was getting out of that lake wearing this.” He said, breathless as Merlin stares at him in shock.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Arthur asks, frowning.

“Undress me, I’m freezing in this…” He says, moving his arms further up slightly.

Merlin blinks, his eyes wide.

“Are you list-en-ing to me, MER~lin?” Arthur shouts before the man hugs him tightly, crying uncontrollably.

Arthur grumbles and hugs back. “It’s about time…”

Merlin clings to him tightly as everyone at the table is now standing, staring in surprise.

“Is it him? The one he’s been pining for this whole time?” Gwen asks.

“I think so…he’s never been that emotional before…” Mordred said, a little angry at the emotion Merlin was sharing with a stranger and not him.

“Then it’s time for me to beat the shit out of him.” Gwaine said as he rolled his sleeves back with a smirk on his lips, Percival nervously telling him to sit down.

Merlin catches his breath, gasping. “A-A-Arthur.” He chokes out, hot tears spilling down his cheeks before shutting them tightly.

“I know…it’s good to see you too, Merlin.” Arthur says against his ear softly, his eyes gentle as he holds the shaking man in his arms. “-But we…really should go inside, it’s freezing…”

Merlin chokes out a laugh before bringing him inside, closing the door behind them before turning to his guests.

“Everyone…this is him.” Merlin says, his eyes bright with life and a big grin plastered on his face.

“Still want to punch him?” Percival whispers to Gwaine.

“Fuck yes.” Gwaine says before stepping forwards and Percival grabs his arm tightly. “He’s wearing chainmail, Gwaine…I don’t think you should mess with him.”

Merlin quickly brought Arthur to his room, closing the door behind him before undressing him.

“I think he’s going to be very happy for now on…” Gwen says happily, rubbing Lancelot’s arm as he holds her from behind.

Mordred stares at the table quietly, pouting but secretly happy for Merlin’s joy.

Merlin puts a warm blanket around Arthur who was dressed in soft pajamas that Merlin bought for him a few months back just incase he’d return. Arthur pulled it close, his hair still warm from the shower and hairdryer.

“So it’s called a hairdryer huh? Not very creative…” Arthur states as he stands.

“I don’t make the rules…” Merlin says before putting Arthur’s feet in his new slippers.

“Slippers aren’t even a word, Merlin.” Arthur says as the man stands, giggling.

“What is it?” Arthur asks, a ghost of a smile on his lips as the man looks at him lovingly.

“Your such a bloody prat.” He grins, giggling.

Arthur grabs Merlin’s arm, grinning now before pulling him closer. “You are the biggest clotpole ever…” He says softly, leaning in, staring at his lips.

“Dollop head…” Merlin murmurs before kissing him deeply and Arthur eagerly responds.


End file.
